


The Triangle

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for fffc - challenge 15.19. - Triangle</p><p>also posted at my LJ</p></blockquote>





	The Triangle

Zeke watched Casey thoughtfully, the boy busied himself with his sneakers and refused to look up. Strange behavior. He had been so cheerful when he reached at Zeke's house some hours ago. A whole weekend was lying ahead of them. It didn't happen often that they had so much time just for themselves, without curfew and parents who were waiting for their golden boy to come home. First, it had been hard for Zeke to accept that Casey was still willing to play along. He wound turn 18 next month and after summer he would move to San Francisco to go to College. But his parents still treated him like a baby.

Casey had smiled.  
“They love me, Zeke,” he had said.  
“They want to keep me safe as long as they can. It doesn't hurt still to play along for a while. I will move on soon enough.”

Yes, there were parents out there who really cared about their children. Hard to believe but finally, Zeke realized that he could only be together with Casey when he accepted his strong ties with his family. This weekend though his parents would spend in Chicago for the 20th class-reunion of Mr. Connor. Three days of freedom.

Zeke tried to figure out what might had happened to change Casey's mind about staying with him for the next days. He knew, the physic-test Casey had mentioned was just a lame excuse, it would be just a repetition of the last weeks material and Casey was brilliant when it came to physics, no need for some extra-time of learning.

His eyes fall onto the now dark flat-screen of the TV and an idea hit him. The movie! Porn. Stupid stuff, nothing one could take serious. He had sold these cheap productions and other stuff at school and he had made good money with it. But these times were over, an alien had tried to take over the school and everything had changed. Suddenly he realized that it was worth it to fight … for your life, your future, for the boy you secretly loved.

He had stored everything in boxes and packing cases and almost forgotten it. Until he had decided to clear out the garage to have some room for an own lab. Of course, Casey had offered to help him … and discovered the box with the movies. Somehow cute how he blushed first, but the curiosity was bigger.

“Can we watch that?”

Zeke had chuckled.  
“Choose one.”

 _The Triangle - Never fuck alone._ Yeah, sure. The flick was as stupid as most of them, a story which actually wasn't one, just three naked guys, perfectly trained bodies, tangled together, on a king-sized bed, on the kitchen counter, under the shower, on the floor, even on a porch swing. Not many words were needed, no foreplay, no aftermath … just wild fucking in every possible position, without any pause.

Even in Zeke's wildest times it had never been that shallow. But Casey obviously got aroused by it, Zeke enjoyed it to watch him instead of the movie, still so innocent, the cheeks blushed, the lips pressed together and a visible bulge in his denim.

It was almost two month now since their first time. No big surprise that Casey still was a virgin, all he knew about sex he had learned from the porn magazines he hid under his mattress, the only one who had ever touched him was he himself. But he was ready for the next steps … baby-steps … but Zeke didn't mind. He did enjoy the time together with Casey so much more than every wild night he had ever had.

“It's okay, Case,” he tried to reassure him.

“What is?”

“This shit is made for guys to jerk off. Nothing wrong with it to get horny.”

Finally Casey gave in and turned around to look at him, there was no want in his eyes, not the hilarious sparkles Zeke loved so much. He looked almost lost. Zeke stepped closer to pull him into his arms but he shied away.

“I can't do that, Zeke.”

“You need to do nothing you don't want to,” Zeke answered.  
“You should know that. Tell me what's wrong.”

Casey hesitated.  
“It's pretty boring, isn't it,” he finally asked.

Zeke felt more and more confused.  
“The movie? It's porn, Casey, nothing more.”

“What we are doing.”  
Casey's voice was almost a whisper now.  
“Our … sex. It's … vanilla …”

“Oh.”  
Zeke needed a while to let this sink in. Was it possible that this movie had given Casey some ideas he had never thought about before? But he was not sure if he actually was ready for it. In Zeke's eyes, he was born to have sex, the way he reacted even to the slightest touch, the way his eyes begged for more even when he was too shy to ask for it … but everything was a matter of timing.  
“So, what do you want to do? Bondage? A threesome?”

Casey's eyes darkened when he shook his head.  
“I like it to be in your arms. When you fuck me. But ... wouldn't you like to do the things they do in the movie? When everything gets out of control. Just fucking … not thinking about it how far you can go.”  
He took a deep breath before continuing.  
“I don't know if I can ever be like this guys.”

Zeke couldn't resist chuckling slightly.  
“Fortunately you will never be like them.”

Despite Casey's resistance he pulled him into his arms, hold him tight. Kissed him, his temple, his forehead, his lips … until he could feel his body relax. Then he dropped down onto the couch, Casey still in his arms.

“Look, I have a history, Case, I can't change that and I actually don't want it. Wild times, a lot partying, booze, joints … and mindless sex. It kept me sane when everything around me seemed to broke down. I was fourteen when my parents left me alone in a much too big house; I needed to find a way to fight my fears and loneliness.”

“Your parents are a shit,” Casey said.

Zeke shrugged.  
“It's history, all of it, and I don't want to go back there. Being together with you is all I want. And the sex … is the best I've ever had. Because it's more than just fucking.”

Before Casey could find words to answer Zeke was up and lifted him into his arms.

“Zeke!”  
Casey giggled surprised.  
“What are you doing?”

“You think our sex is boring?”  
Zeke kissed him and turned to the stairs.  
“You have never made love in the shower before.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 15.19. - Triangle
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
